Sea Scholar (3.5e Prestige Class)
Sea Scholar The sea is crucial to our survival. These mages are not just its protectors, but also, deep down, a part of it. These mages are so adept at fighting at sea, they are actually stronger there, then they are at the heart of a continent. Becoming a Sea Scholar Only those with a healthy love for the sea would want to become a sea scholar. Sea scholars are almost universally druids, though there have been known to be Cleric, Wizard, or Sorcerers among their ranks. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Sea Scholar. : At every level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a sea scholar, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex]]): A sea scholar no longer needs to make concentration checks to prevent a loss of spellcasting due to vigorous motion. (Su): When a sea scholar is within 500 feet of the ocean, a sea, or an exceptionally large lake, he gains a +2 to effective caster level for the purposes of determining spell effects. (Su): Any spell that a sea scholar casts that creates a wind or water effect is treated as if under the Quicken Spell metamagic feat, except that it does not increase the spell's level. Campaign Information Playing a Sea Scholar Combat: Sea scholars tend to aide their allies in battle by summoning gusts of wind or torrents of water to wash away and hinder their foes. Advancement: Most sea scholars remain on this relatively short path to its completion before continuing to train in their previous vocation. Resources: Sea scholars have no formal groups, but respect one another as ones who know the beauty and deadly nature of the sea, and would almost certainly band together if a large body of water were in danger. Sea Scholars in the World Sea scholars can be anything from a wise man for a village that relies upon fishing for its livelihood to a grizzled old wizard called to protect merchant vessels. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to view Sea Scholars in the same light as they would a salty old sailor. A wise man of the sea, but kinda useless in everything else. Sea Scholar Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Nature) can research sea scholars to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Sea Scholars in the Game Adaptation: Sea scholars could be adapted to any sort of specific environment druid. Replace Get Yer Sea Legs with something that helps them in sandstorms and grant them a +2 to caster level while in a desert and quicken earth and wind effects and you have a desert scholar. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class